


Games Played

by Slushiecidal



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slushiecidal/pseuds/Slushiecidal
Summary: With Pathfinder down, Mirage and Wraith find themselves in a sticky situation, heading straight into an ambush....agaaaiiinnn.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Games Played

A pull of the wrist, Wraith was slammed into a corner, a hand pushed over her mouth quickly and sternly. Instinct kicked in, and her knee flew up, her left hand twirling the knife she cherished so lifting it against the attacker’s throat. 

“Hey! Crazy! It’s me…! It’s me! It’s Mirage!” The hushed voice managed to relax her grip on the knife. Just beyond the body covering her, bullets whizzed by. She tried to focus, the crevice they found themselves in folded right into the mountain face, and it seemed too small for one person let alone two. Figured why Witt was so close. She hated being this close to anyone. 

“Shhh.” He barely breathed out, pushing her further into the corner. The skirmisher tensed. It was hard being around people, having anyone this close made her blood feel cold. _You’re in danger. Don’t move. Stay Still. Danger. Get out of there--- “_ Shhhh. Don’t move. Trust me.” His whole body tensed over hers, and he seemed to push her further into the mountain.

Footsteps. _They’re coming. You have no choice now. What are you doing? They’re…._

She closed her eyes tight. Sometimes it was easier to silence everything out this way. Her breathing seemed to seize, her fingers curled tighter around the knife in her hand. The footsteps stopped, they slowed momentarily. Shots in the distance. The footsteps picked up again and faded with the distance. There was no way in hell this would’ve worked if it was Bloodhound she’d been running from, thankfully, it was Octavio, and while she knew she couldn’t outrun him _per se_ , she thanked whatever higher power was out there that he was so easily distracted, and that the shooting in the distance would draw him away. Nobody was going to take his kill. Luck was on her side this time. Still neither Mirage nor Wraith moved for more than a minute until they were sure everything going into the tunnel was silent. 

“Damn, I know I look Deli-Delic-Delici-Like a snack, but you didn’t have to bite me.” Mirage muttered moving his hand away from her mouth. Wraith’s eyes moved to his gloved hand. He’d be fine. She hadn’t realized what she’d done until he mentioned it. Had she been that focused? It was hard to keep track. “Uh...Knife?” His hand reached for hers and pulled down the knife still at his throat. She uncomfortably groused pulling her hand down. “Glad you made it outta that though, was starting to think, Mirage...it’s all up to you now buddy. Not to brag or anything but I could’ve done it, but this makes things easier. So. You're welcome....” 

Wraith rolled her eyes. _Punch him. What? No. Bad voice._

“I went back for Path’s banner.” Wraith muttered out quietly. “I just didn’t expect you to be cowering in a hole in the mountain.” 

“It’s called a tact-tact-tactical retreat.” Mirage shot back with the same mutter volume. 

“We should probably move.” 

“Yes. That was my next suggestion. We should totally move.” He smirked, he used his hand over her, on the side of the mountain and pushed himself back. “So. Do I smell good or what?” 

“You smell like someone who’s been hiding in a hole all day” 

“Not all day. Just like...maybe thirty minutes. Or since we got ambushed but hey, we just gotta survive, right?” He was out of the hole now, and was extending a hand to her. She looked at it momentarily and then took it. He had already been in her bubble, taking his hand wasn’t going to hurt anything further. _Don't do it._ A grimace overcame her face, and his deep eyes went to her arm. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.” 

“Here. Take this, I have extras.” He reached into one of his pouches and she looked on. At least he had been able to pick up something. The drop had not been good to their squad at all. It had left her with a paper thin shield and nothing to recuperate. Ten bullets in her Wingman and an empty P2020. One squadmate down. That didn’t mean they couldn’t make a comeback. They just needed a little luck. He was un-boxing a syringe box. “Stay still. I’m not Ajay soooo…” 

_Danger. Punch him. Danger. Punch. Don't let him near you with that thing. Danger._ It stung momentarily. She had the feeling other versions of herself just didn’t like needles. Or maybe it was just herself herself. It was hard to tell sometimes. No. She did hate needles. 

“Thanks” She didn't seem happy.

“So now what?” 

“We bring Path back. We got a better chance with him.” 

“Aw man, the robot?” 

“Yes…We….need…..” _Danger. Get out of Sight. Danger._ Wraith pounced forward, straight into Mirage, they both went tumbling into the mountain with an ‘oof’ just as a bullet pierced the ground behind her. “We gotta move!” She rolled up, grabbing Mirage by the wrist and pulled him with, straight into the tunnel and out of sight. Behind them a familiar humming sound trailed. 

“This isn’t going to work we gotta split. I can tell you right now, we’re not going to lose them.” Mirage called out. Wraith stopped momentarily and looked at her squad-mate. “You go get Path and I’ll keep them off you. Take them in the opposite direction.” 

“What? That’s not going to work much better!” 

“You don’t know that…” 

“Literally, I do.” Wraith blinked at him angrily. Another bullet went by. 

“That...That’s irrele-irrel...that doesn’t matter. Go. You said we needed Path. I’m not going down. Promise.” Mirage urged, pushing her back. She blinked at him and growled, but nodded and set out, taking off towards the end of the tunnel. She saw him split off a holographic clone of himself before she turned back and brought her arm up. The beacon wasn’t that far…. _Move. You’re in sight. You’re not safe outside of the Void. Stay here. I can’t stay here long. It hurts. Stop it. Don’t think about it. Don’t…._

The void was what it was. A void. It was always a little dazing moving in and out. Sometimes she wished she could stay in it. It felt like an eternity but it was only a mere few seconds. One moment she was safe the next…

Wraith rematerialized, her nose just before red and blue fences. They went on for a long distance. How long had it taken that little girl to…? There was no easy way out. 

“Bonjour, Wraith” the sugar laced voice greeted her from behind. Wraith turned back, her hand reaching for her pistol but the blonde engineer already had her rifle out, trained on her. Any movement shot a million voices whispering in her head to stay still. 

“Wattson.” Wraith straightened up, cocking an eyebrow, her eyes moving behind her to the shots coming from down the tunnel. Mirage. “Nice trap, Rookie...but you should know better. I can’t be contained.” 

“Merci, Monsieur Crypto’s brilliant idea, really.” She smiled giddily. There was something off about her innocence. Wraith breathed out. Her fingers tingled at the tips over her pistol. They had stayed away from each other mostly, especially after the adrenaline filled encounter from King's Canyon, back in Wattson's real rookie days. Now-a-days she was as much as a experienced Legend as any of them. And a Ruthless one too. “And it doesn’t matter, Wraith, I know you can’t phase out right away, and I know the exact number of maximum seconds you can be out of here...so stop trying to buy time. Make your move now if you’re going to make one...”

Wraith moved for her pistol, a single shot from Wattson’s rifle made her drop it, and hold her arm instead, with a hiss. Wattson seemed pleased with herself. Her bright blue eyes kept themselves locked on Wraith. 

“Time’s almost up. I wonder, are you going to try to make it through my fences…?” 

“No. I’m going to go through you” Wraith growled, shaking the pain in her hand away. Wattson smirked. Her hands tensed around the rifle but she could barely contain the excitement. The skirmisher disappeared briefly into the void, the trail of light she left behind moved towards the Engineer, then seemed to duck down, as she exited the void, Wattson shot off her rifle, but the bullets went right over Wraith as she slid towards her, pulled up, her hands overtaking the rifle. Wattson pulled it back, and gave her a cheeky grin as they struggled for it briefly before she used Wraith’s own momentum to slam her against a crate, rifle between them. Wattson pushed it towards Wraith easily. 

“You forget that I am stronger, I do carry all this gear after all...” The engineer bit her lower lip. Her accent gracing her words carefully. “You underestimated me, again, last time I made this mistake with you. But now is different. I have observed you. This is the next time...and I've prepared” She was keeping Wraith in place easily, and the skirmisher was struggling to even keep the rifle in place where it was. The taller, blonde woman edged in, her face flushed pink. She placed her lips sweetly over Wraith’s and gave her lower lip a soft nibble before pulling away. “Too bad I’m not as merciful as you were back then, Renee.” 

One shot. Two. Into the gut. Wraith felt the warmth erupt. She was going to die. Again. This game was a lost cause. She fell on her knees as Natalie pulled away with a wingman in hand. One more shot, and she’d be sent back to the chamber for patching up. Putting together what usually could not be put back together. She saw the blonde lick her lips and crouch down.

“Now, you can’t escape my fences…” She savored. Wraith glared, and looked down at her hands on the ground. Being so helpless on her hands and knees sucked. She gritted her teeth through the metallic taste of her own blood. _Get it over with already_. What was the damned blonde waiting for? One node was placed on the ground next to her hand. Then another. Here came the electricity…She'd heard about this from Octavio one time. Except he was boasting that it was a cool move and he would totally volunteer to get electrocuted again....

Two bullets shot off. 

“Why are you here wasting time? I thought you’d gotten that Robot back by now….” Mirage’s voice sounded off. Natalie turned quickly but was met with a quick shower of bullets from an R-99, she fell back next to Wraith, her face showed confusion and she looked past Mirage, just as another shower of bullets dematerialized her and left a box behind. _Off to the respawn chamber with you Nat._

Mirage seemed to drop his shoulders in relief, he slid over to Wraith, and started applying a kit. The stab of the syringe was the factor that pulled her back from blurriness in her poor sight, just enough to see his stupid grin, under hair that didn’t look...normal…and that R-99 sitting next to him, she'd seen it on someone else before....

“What the hell happened to your hair?” Wraith teased. A quiet flush came over his nose and jaw.

“No-N-No-Nothing! Nothing happened to me. And...and my hair...” He pulled her up. 

“I heard shooting I thought you were done for” Wraith’s eyes focused on him more, and gave him a knowing smile, her eyes settling on the box where Natalie had been before.

“Me? Psssssh Never! I’m the greatest. I’ll never be done for...”

“Right. Thanks.” She nodded moving to the box. These supplies would come in handy. She couldn’t help eye Elliot one more time. “Where’s Crypto?” 

“I left him crawling in the circle.” _He’s Lying. They’re watching. He’s watching. Behind you._ Wraith didn't turn. 

“After or before he bit you…” Wraith asked, Mirage’s face flushed deep, and he pulled on his scarf upwards and nervously. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Crazy. SO Crazy. Are the Voices telling you this? What is WRONG with them! Haha No! Of course not” He laughed out and started jogging out and away. Wraith watched him and shook her head. “Goddamn New Kids. Let’s go get the Robot up. We need our Robot. You said we need the Robot.” 

Wraith picked up Wattson’s gun and finished pocketing her supplies before turning back behind her. Not too far away the sound of a drop ship appeared. Wraith didn’t move from the box. Mirage really was in a hurry to get away from THAT conversation. 

“I don't know what’s going on...but Witt’s my friend.” She said out loud looking towards the tunnel they had just fought through. “We may be murderous rivals inside the ring but outside, we’re just people. And alot of us see each other like that because we don't fit in anywhere else. Playing Natalie like that was _dirty_. You play Witt wrong for whatever you’re looking for, and I will make _sure_ you _really_ know what the darkest depths of the void looks like…” 

“Hey Crazy You done? I got the Robot back.” Mirage called from up the steps. "Wait, who are you talking to?" 

“HI Friend! It’s good to be back!” Wraith heard Path’s voice behind Mirage "Can I have some of that loot?" 

“Who’re you talking to?” Mirage asked again looking past Wraith. He nodded to Path and they started moving away. 

“You still have time to get her back. I suggest you do before the ring closes.” One last glance towards the tunnel and then towards the box as the announcer announced the next round before Wraith took her leave. "Nobody. Voices....They're watching. Let's go." Perhaps next round would be more interesting. Perhaps, it would end the same. It was hard to tell who would win. Especially with so much on the line. She felt tiredness coursing through her but she jogged away catching up to Path and Mirage who were already bickering.

There was something to be said about the new kids, they weren’t as innocent as they made out to be. And they were learning fast. But that much should’ve been obvious. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like a mini-sequel to my first one shot re: Wattson/Wraith. Might do one on what happenned to Mirage while Wraith was away ;) Maybe....We'll see how it goes.


End file.
